The Sophomore, Book 2
The Sophomore, Book 2 'is the second and final book of ''The Sophomore series. It succeeds its first book, The Sophomore, Book 1 and is followed by The Junior, Book 1. Summary Your second year at Hartfeld University continues with more fun, more friends, and more romance! Chapters '''Chapter 1: Hanging by a Moment Someone sabotaged your house! Can you track down the culprit...and save your home from being condemned? Chapter 2: Everything Will Be Alright Zig wants to talk to Manny. Will he be able to get through to him, and how will things go when the house inspector stops by? Chapter 3: Independent Women Becca prepares for her first day of work... Will she be able to handle a real adult job? Chapter 4: Come Away With Me After a long and stressful week, you and your friends deserve a little fun! Chapter 5: Take a Bow Your and your friends head to the winter festival to raise some money, and then it's time for your book launch! How will you handle the excitement. Chapter 6: Daddy Wasn't There Chris's dad shows up on your doorstep! With your second inspection fast approaching, will there be more surprises in store for you and your friends? Chapter 7: Try Again Tyler and Abbie have a heart to heart, and you think about your own love life. '' '''Chapter 8: Family Affairs' When a special opportunity arrives for Chris and his sister to bond with their long-lost father, will their family past get in the way? Chapter 9: Bye Bye Bye Spring arrives at Hartfeld, and you find yourself reckoning with some serious problems. Chapter 10: Get the Party Started You and your friends discover a new way to save the house... and it involves throwing a murder mystery party! Chapter 11: Beautiful Day Becca is finally ready to reveal her surprise for Madison! How will Madison react to her apology? Chapter 12: Just Dance The day of Zig's dance performance has arrived! Will he ace his routine, or will he stumble? Chapter 13: U Got it Bad As James signs a book and Kaitlyn takes on the final round of BoB, you consider your future. Chapter 14: Graduation (Friends Forever) It's graduation day for the seniors! Will the ceremony go as planned? Chapter 15:Not Ready to Make Nice Your house's fate us on the line. Will you be able to save it, or will Dorian Delacroix tear you down in court? Gallery TS Bk2 Ch6 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 6 sneak peek TSBook2SneakPeek01.png|Chapter 9 sneak peek TSBook2SneakPeek02.png|Chapter 10 sneak peek TSBook2SneakPeek03.png|Chapter 12 sneak peek TS_Bk2_Ch15_sneak_peek.jpg|Chapter 15 (Book Finale) sneak peek Trivia *Players have opportunities to give other characters makeovers. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2017/12/6/the-sophomore-book-2 *In Chapter 1, for the first time in "''The Freshman''"'' / ''The Sophomore series, there is a disclaimer advising player discretion. The disclaimer was repeated at the start of Chapter 9 due to the start of the stalking story with Chelsea. *In Chapter 4, if your character has been dating Chris, Kaitlyn or James since the beginning of "The Freshman" series, the two of you celebrate your one year anniversary. *In Chapter 11, if you have helped raise Becca's confidence, she will gift you with a new outfit. *In Chapter 12, if you have been there for Zig and have raised his confidence, he will gift you with his compass from his Boy Scouts days. As for Chris, if you helped raise his confidence, he will give you a Swartout-Walker award. *In Chapter 13, if you helped raise James's and/or Kaitlyn's confidence, James will give you an early copy of his new book and Kaitlyn will toss her rose engraved guitar pick at you during the final round of Battle of the Bands. *Unlike the other romantic book continuations, this book waits until Chapter 3 to give love interest options if you have not played the previous book(s) or if you remain single. *Unlike The Freshman series and The Sophomore, Book 1 with each book for different quarters, Book 2 combined winter quarter and spring quarter together. References Category:Stories Category:The Sophomore Category:Romance